Lógica Contradicción
by KillaCAD
Summary: El amor es la ecuación perfecta para resumir la más lógica contradicción. Ecuación que sólo resulta si interviene el odio como introducción. En una relación donde –Te odio- significa te quiero, ¿Qué significará enamoramiento? Jimmy/Cindy.
1. Introducción

**Título: **Lógica Contradicción.

**Serie: **Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: El niño genio.

**Autora: **Anoded. Lee-ThBhOf. Abelista. RsDh. **YO**.

**Disclaimer: **Jimmy Neutron **NO** me pertenece. Si fuera mío tendría, cuando menos, ocho temporadas, y Betty Quinlan moriría misteriosa y discretamente. El copyright está a disposición de **Nickelodeon** y **DNA Production O ****Entertainment**. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. No demanden.

**Parejas: **Jimmy&Cindy. Libby&Sheen. (Odio a Betty Quinlan, lo siento fans, no la pondré en un protagónico dramático y/o mártir de amor no correspondido, no se lo merece. PERO, sí será la mala del cuento¿He sido clara?)

**Raiting: **Sano como una manzana.

**En calidad de: **Especie de UA (Universo Alterno).

**Summary: **El amor es la ecuación perfecta para resumir la más lógica contradicción. Ecuación que sólo resulta si interviene el odio como introducción. En una relación donde –Te odio- significa te quiero¿Qué significará enamoramiento? **Jimmy/Cindy**.

**Advertencia: **Mi estilo es RARO. Raro porque es especialmente confuso si no estás acostumbrado a leer con atención. Leer con atención aplicado a mis historias es interpretar lo que escribo –no, sólo, entenderlo textualmente-

**NdA: **Mi primer fanfic en esta sección. Razón: Me gusta el JC y me aburre el script. Espero: Recibir críticas constructivas. Pido: Adviértanme si llego a poner a los personajes OoC.

(Aparte: Es la única historia hetero que tengo colgada en ff-net –emoción-)

Gracias.

**Lógica Contradicción**

_"__En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.__"_

1844-1900. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. Filósofo alemán.

**Introducción.**

**La verdad sobre ****la cobardía.**

**L**a gloria había sido una constante en la vida de Cindy Vortex, presionada por una madre que consideraba todo lo que no fuera –primer lugar- como inaceptable, se había visto obligada a conseguir los títulos de –mejor en todo- a base de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.

La disciplina y la constancia le habían ayudado a llegar a todas y cada una de las metas que se había propuesto, y con el tiempo, se llegó a acostumbrar a la casi rutina en la que siempre estaba envuelta: participar y ganar.

El triunfo era, sin lugar a dudas, la satisfacción más grande que podía encontrar a los resultados de su empeño. Esto había logrado que Cindy no entendiera el otro lado de la competencia: La derrota. Y se había generado en ella cierto orgullo arrogante que se agregaba a su motivación para seguir adelante.

No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que Cindy alcanzara el primer puesto de su clase, y se le adjudicaran más triunfos a su larga hoja de vida, dónde además, demostraba ser increíblemente multifacética.

Toda esta perfección, sin embargo, volvía a un punto de partida que Cindy, a veces, olvidaba. Era completa y totalmente cierto que había desarrollado un espíritu competitivo bastante fuerte y que, además, disfrutaba recibiendo lo halagos y el reconocimiento por sus logros, sin embargo, en un principio todo esto fue impulsado por el deseo frío de una progenitora que en sus buenos de deseos de procurar lo mejor para su hija, la había llevado demasiado lejos, en muy poco tiempo, y sin enseñarle lecciones importantes como la diversión por diversión en la competencia.

Aún con todo eso, Cinthia Aurora Vortex había hecho un gran trabajo madurando bajo sus propias experiencias. Y es seguro que lo hubiera seguido haciendo hasta alcanzar el equilibrio entre éxito y sencillez, si Jimmy Neutron no hubiera aparecido en su universo, sólo para distorsionarlo todo.

De pronto, todo a lo que había estado acostumbrada cambió para siempre. Los primeros puestos se convirtieron en segundos, las felicitaciones se hicieron más escasas, y los comentarios sobre su desarrollada inteligencia fueron mermados por otros que hablaban sobre lo increíblemente maravilloso que era ese chico nuevo, llamado Jimmy Neutron. Aún más importante, la presión aumentó, ya no era sólo: _Sigue esforzándote para mantener tus premios_, ahora era más frío y exigente: _¿Cómo puede ese chico Neutron, ganarte?_

Así fue que diferentes sentimientos convergieron en ella de manera simultánea: admiración, celos, inspiración, envidia, antipatía, preocupación, odio y amor. Cindy apreciaba el talento, pues sabía, por experiencia propia, lo difícil que era trabajarlo para mejorarlo cada vez y obtener algo positivo de aquello, que Jimmy Neutron, un pequeño y cabezón niño genio, la opacara, era una constante que la irritaba y encantaba al mismo tiempo.

En su fuero íntimo, entonces, se formaban cada día pequeñas –grandes- contradicciones que siempre resultaban alrededor de Jimmy Neutron. La habilidad de éste para crear e innovar con diferentes experimentos, y obtener las calificaciones más altas era cualidades que Cindy realmente apreciaba, que no pudiera superarlas aún con su máximo esfuerzo, eran un recordatorio a lo golpeado que estaba su orgullo.

Lo peor venía cuando el chico en cuestión, ni siquiera le hacía caso. No escuchaba sus ideas, ni parecía apreciarlas, no se fijaba en ella ni encontraba nada interesante. _Como el resto_. Entonces era su autoestima herida la que hablaba por ella y lo insultaba, le prestaba atención y buscaba cada pequeño defecto que pudiera traer a colación, para demostrarle que no era tan increíble como todo el mundo pensaba que era y que, finalmente, ella era la que lo estaba señalando. _Existo, te veo, y ni siquiera te considero entretenido._

° °

La cobardía en este caso está expresada en el silencio descarado de no querer enfrentar tus propios sentimientos. La cobardía es el temor a no querer materializar la verdad y todo lo que ésta conlleva. La cobardía para Cindy Vortex, está en evitar deliberadamente ese pequeño salto en su corazón cada vez que Jimmy la mira fijamente y nota que está junto a él y la escucha. La cobardía es la mejor forma de mentir y mentirte, pues evita que dejes de lado la máscara indiferente que utilizas para ver lo que está pasando a tu alrededor.

La verdad sobre la cobardía está en no querer enfrentar la realidad, porque muchas veces, la realidad es demasiado compleja para analizarla.

_Una ecuación exacta,_

_Perfecta,_

_Con un único resultado,_

_Lógica contradicción._

_(Así explicamos el amor)_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Q**ué tal, bien, espero que esta pequeña introducción les haya gustado, es una idea general sobre cómo pienso manejar la relación odio-amor entre Cindy&Jimmy, me gusta el perfil de la rubia, por lo que es probable que termine usándola muchas veces.

Los capítulos serán más largos, y analizarán de mejor manera las contradicciones en el carácter de ambos.

En fin, espero que la historia les haya gustado, y la vean como un buen inicio para una relación más profunda. No creo que los personajes de Jimmy Neutron sean, de ninguna manera, superficiales.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	2. Capítulo 01: La chica

**NdA: **Este capítulo está inspirado en el AMV colgado en Youtube, titulado: **Girl next door (Jimmy/Cindy)**. Lo recomiendo de todo corazón.

Link: http /es . Youtube . com /watch?vuTZDIqqwbZk

(Borrar los espacios)

**Sobre el capítulo, **está ubicado en el futuro, cuando todos están en la universidad (al menos la mayoría). Quería poner datos más exactos al respecto, rescatando información de universidades como Yale o Harvard, pero se me hace complicado, así que me ahorraré problemas y lo haré respecto a mi universidad. Por eso… si alguien comenta diciendo: -¡Pero así no es el plan de estudios de las universidades en USA!, ¡Te has equivocado!- simplemente lo ignoraré, ¿Estamos? )

**Capítulo 01:**

**La chica de la casa de enfrente.**

"_Son mis ilusiones infantiles las que todavía me hacen decir si percibo una fisura en la coraza de un hombre: no todo está perdido, hace falta poco para hacer palpitar a ese corazón detenido."_

**Elías Canetti** _(1905-1994) Autor búlgaro en lengua alemana._

"_Digamos que soy el retrato olvidado del pasillo, una expresión artística de sutil soledad, no lo digo y no lo sabes, pero trato de observarte en cada oportunidad."_

-**Los d****í****as en los que sol****í****amos tomarnos de las manos**-

**C**indy bostezó profundamente mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los solitarios pasillos de la universidad. Un reloj con el logo de la institución, colgado en una de las paredes, le indicaba que eran apenas las siete y treinta de la mañana. _Media hora hasta mi próxima clase_. Lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente, para revisar los apuntes que le habían quedado pendientes de la última vez.

Semiología para Comunicaciones, que era el curso con el que empezaba la rutina de aquel día, no era la asignatura más emocionante que había, y a decir verdad, tampoco era que le tuviera mucho aprecio, pero estaba como requisito en su plan de estudios para poder culminar la profesión de Comunicación Audiovisual, y era bastante seguro, que ella quería terminarla.

Hacía un año con cuatro meses que había ingresado a la universidad. Y aunque en un principio se sentía algo desorientada por no saber a qué dedicarse, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que su perfil iba perfectamente con la carrera que había escogido. Quién se hubiera imaginado, que su extroversión y su vena mandona podían ser encaminados a formar una gran capacidad de liderazgo.

La rubia sonrió mientras recordaba vagamente sus primeros días por los pasillos por dónde estaba caminando. Cuando llegó, recordaba haberse sentido algo perdida y nerviosa, mirando todo con curiosidad, y tratando de no distraerse mucho con su inspección. Era una sensación verdaderamente extraña, una combinación de pertenencia y exclusión que hacía que cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo se exaltara.

El ritmo constante de prácticas, exámenes, controles y orales, aunque fuerte, no había logrado volverla loca, al menos no por ahora, y agradecía mucho haber tenido tantas actividades extracurriculares de pequeña, pues le habían servido para volverse más organizada.

_Las cosas están bastante bien_. Pensó Cindy mientras abría la puerta del salón y suspiraba contenta. Miró por un rato las carpetas de la primera fila, y se decidió por la que estaba más cerca a la ventana, colgó su bolso en el respaldar y dejó en su carpeta su cuaderno rojo de apuntes y algunos lápices. Y justo, un momento antes se sentarse, se decidió a dar un vistazo por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

No había cambiado demasiado con los años, por lo menos no en esencia, caminaba con la misma autosuficiencia que había rayado en arrogancia cuando niño, y sonreía de medio lado acordándose de quién-sabe-qué cosas. Vestía los jeans azules de siempre, y su camiseta, aunque roja, ya no llevaba ningún símbolo. Estaba más alto, con el cabello ordenado de manera más estilizada, pero asemejando la forma que siempre había tenido desde niño.

Aquel chico que venía caminando era James Isaac Neutron. Una versión crecida de _Jimmy Nerdtron_, con el que no había hablado hacía más de seis años.

_MIERDA._

Cindy siempre había creído que las personas que describían sentirse ansiosas luego de ver a una persona estaban, simplemente, _mintiendo_. Lo hacían, según su lógica, porque ver a una persona no suponía un acto tan inesperado, ya que, seres humanos, los vemos todos los días, y en todo caso, la _ansiedad_, ocurría antes de _encontrarla o conocerla._ Ahora mismo, era que se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo, logró sentarse en su puesto, organizó sus lápices por tamaño, y logró, de alguna manera, que su cuaderno estuviera simétricamente ubicado en el centro de la mesa. Visto así, todo lo que hacía parecía ridículamente _perfecto_.

Lo era.

Llegaron por fin las ocho de la mañana, y ella se había quedado simplemente mirando al vacío, sin abrir su cuaderno para repasar lo que se suponía debía haber repasado. Dio un respingo asustado cuando una mano blanca apretó cariñosamente su hombro, despertándola de sus fantasías.

El chico se llamaba Sasha, tenía ojos verdes oscuros, tez blanca, cabellos negros y lacios, sonrisa sincera, alto, de contextura mediana y parecía estar siempre sonriendo. Lo había conocido el ciclo anterior, y su mirada distraída le había llamado la atención. Ahora, era la segunda persona con la que más tiempo pasaba. La primera sería, siempre, Libby.

-¿Cindy? ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó entre divertido y preocupado, aflojando el agarre de su mano.

-Bien, claro –y soltó una risita nerviosa- Perfectamente –

Por la mirada incrédula que recibió, Cindy supo que Sasha no le había creído una sola palabra. Sin embargo, para su suerte (O infortunio) la profesora que dictaba _su curso favorito_ acababa de entrar, y por el café que traía en la mano, y el rostro ceñudo, todos los _entusiastas_ alumnos supieron que no iba a ser una mañana agradable.

Cindy, a pesar de todo, no podía quitar la imagen de su mente. No podía borrar el rostro sonriente e indiferente que había visto hacía unos minutos, _no podía_. Se acercaba, _casi_, a una necesidad física de descontrol, a un intervalo frenético que buscaba atormentarla con recuerdos felices de un amor infantil no superado.

_No me gusta_. Se repetía rápidamente, intentando suprimir los recuerdos y fijar su atención en la cara arrugada de su maestra. _No me gusta para nada_. Y su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. _No me gusta_. Y su mano trazaba una elegante –J- justo antes de que ella se diera cuenta y soltara el lápiz con brusquedad. _No me puede gustar_. Y volvía a recordar el brillo intenso de los ojos azules.

Y algo dentro de ella se rompía. Era el antagonismo. La ambigüedad. La agonía feliz del descubrimiento.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando te llamabas Cindy Vortex, eras la primera en todo, y te enamorabas del niño genio de tu cuadra, el único, además, con la suficiente capacidad para superarte.

Te gustaba. No te gustaba.

Lo querías. Lo detestabas.

Lo amabas. Lo odiabas.

Y era tan penosamente difícil decidir cual sentimiento era el dominante. Tan increíblemente terrible que sólo podías fingir, esbozar una sonrisa frágil y negar absolutamente todo. Sólo podías dejar que tus oídos se llenaran de gritos forzados y convincentes, dejar que tu boca se llenara de negación, dejar que tus sentimientos mermaran en la inconciencia y, finalmente, pudieras decir _No me gusta_, y sonara todo lo convincente que querías que sonara.

Pero nunca era suficiente. No era suficiente porque Cindy sabía que la negación era una mentira cobarde, una suerte de escudo ridículo que se enfrentaba al mundo tratando de negar su naturaleza. No puedes negar el amor. Está ahí, más firme que nunca, avisándote de su existencia, de su fuerza, de su insurrección. El amor es libre, independiente y te condena.

Cindy suspiró frustrada mientras cerraba su cuaderno, guardaba sus cosas y se marchaba de la clase ante la mirada atónita de los estudiantes y la de su maestra, que jamás pudo imaginar algo tan absurdo como su mejor alumna marchándose en la mitad de una exposición.

Eso tenía que acabar. Acabar como el final de todos los cuentos, _para siempre_.

­­° °

-¡_Jimmy_ Neutron!, querido muchacho, pasa por favor-

El aludido soltó una risita burlona ante el apelativo a su nombre. _Jimmy_, hacía mucho tiempo que las personas habían dejado de llamarle así. Ahora todos lo miraban con admiración (Y quizá un poquito de envidia) y solían llamarle _James_, advirtiendo en el tono cierta vibración respetuosa que lo hacía sentirse _importante_. Comparada con su niñez, era un cambio bastante agradable.

Ahora que podía repasar sus triunfos, _Jimmy_ Neutron se sentía bastante satisfecho. No sólo había culminado _ya_, dos carreras de Ingeniería, sino que estaba por acabar la tercera, había sido contratado como profesor dos universidades y había logrado que firmas importantes financiaran sus proyectos. Era más que evidente que las personas solían ponerse muy solemnes cuando lo conocían. Era la misma razón por lo que _Jimm_y le había sonado tan extraño. Como muy ajeno a la realidad en la que se encontraba, como un recuerdo absurdo de anécdotas sin significado.

-¿Neutron?-

Dio un respingo y miró confundido a la figura rechoncha que le miraba preocupada por encima de sus anteojos de montura negra.

-Eh… sí, ¿Me decía?- contestó Jimmy, confundido.

El viejito regordete que le sonrió entusiasmado era el decano de la Facultad de Comunicaciones y desde que se habían presentado, no había dejado de repetirle lo honrado que se sentía de conocerlo.

-Por lo que creo que sería una buena idea… - Jimmy observaba atentamente por la ventana mientras el viejito seguía hablando, realmente no lo escuchaba, muy atento a revisar el paisaje que los árboles de nuez, que se erguían imponentes en la entrada de la facultad, ofrecían. – Entonces… ¿Qué te parece, _Jimmy_?- y sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban con ilusión.

Me parece bien- dijo sin saber que era exactamente lo que había aceptado. _No puede ser tan malo_, pensó, después de todo, el decano de la facultad parecía una persona bastante sensata.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Incluiremos alumnos de tercer ciclo para reducir costos!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

­­° °

Lo cierto con los amigos, _los buenos amigos_, es que después de un tiempo y muchas experiencias de por medio, es fácil que entre ellos puedan llegar a la comprensión sin palabras y al entendimiento sutil de las diferentes emociones que pudieran ser expresadas en el rostro. En otras palabras, cuando Libby Folfax se encontró con Cindy Vortex, a la hora del almuerzo, pudo identificar muy rápidamente, que algo no estaba bien con su rubia mejor amiga, a pesar de que la susodicha se negara a admitir nada.

-Vamos Cindy, tienes que decirme qué te sucede- Libby intentó bromear un poco y usó el sarcasmo para emitir el siguiente comentario –Parece que te hubieses encontrado con alguna aparición.

Cindy le sonrió en una mueca culpable y forzada.

-¡¿Has visto una aparición?! Mujer, si me vas a decir que ves a gente muerta, primero deja que me siente- dijo Libby entre asustada e incrédula, mientras se acomodaba en la silla dónde estaba sentada.

_-I can see death people_- bromeó Cindy mientras jugaba con su servilleta- Hoy he visto al fantasma de mi niñez-

-¿Y ese es… Nick?- y le sonrió burlona.

-Muy graciosa Folfax- Cindy titubeó un poco antes de continuar –Aunque quizá lo imaginé, después de todo fue sólo un segundo…-

-¿Me vas decir quién es o voy a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente año?-

-¡Neutron, está bien!, ¡Me pareció ver a Neutron!-

Libby alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura?-

-No lo sé… fue un momento, antes de mi clase de la mañana…-

-¡¿La de las ocho?! ¡¿Estás loca, a qué hora te levantas?!-

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy diciéndote que vi a Neutron hoy! ¿Podrías regañarme después?-

-Oh sí, sí, claro… -Libby parecía pensativa- pero, esto es muy raro… Neutron no suele venir por esta área, siempre está ocupado-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-

-¿Qué querrá?- cogió su jugo y bebió un poco, antes de agregar entusiasmada- ¿Estará buscándote?-

-Han pasado seis años, Libby, si Neutron hubiese querido encontrarme, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo- dijo Cindy intentando sonar sarcástica, pero en su tono se notaba cierto halo de tristeza que hizo a Libby enfadarse con cierto niño genio.

-De todos modos, no es como si lo necesitaras, ¿Verdad?-

Cindy dio un largo trago a su café antes de contestar con un tono no tan convincente como hubiese querido.

-Claro que no, ¿Quién querría a Neutron, de todas formas?-

Fue cuando el celular de Libby sonó. Cindy sonrió de medio lado cuando un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Libby y Sheen salían juntos desde hacía más de medio año y aunque Estevez siempre había sido una persona muy particular, la química entre él y la morena los había llevado a tener una relación bastante dinámica y, porque no, tierna.

Cindy alzó una ceja divertida cuando Libby colgó por fin.

-Así que… ¿Qué quería nuestro siempre simpático y esquizofrénico Sheen?- soltó la rubia, con cierto tonito burlón.

-Invitarme a salir- contestó Libby mientras sonreía feliz.

-¿Otro aniversario?-

-El segundo día de nuestro sexto mes de aniversario- dijo la morena, sonrojándose un poco.

Cindy rodó los ojos pero se abstuvo de agregar cualquier otro comentario. Fue ese momento cuando una alborotada figura multicolor hizo su aparición en la cafetería y se acercó a la mesa dónde Vortex y Folfax almorzaban.

-¡Libs! –llamó entusiasmada una chica pelirroja, que tenía en su atuendo (una chaqueta, una chalina, unos pantalones y zapatillas) todos los colores del arco-iris.

-¿Amy? –dijo Libby sonriendo mientras la saludaba -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan entusiasmada?-

-¡No vas creer lo que acabo de ver!-

-¿Y eso sería…?- intervino Cindy mientras la observaba, divertida.

-¡Oh, lo siento Cindy!- dijo Amy mientras agitaba su mano como saludo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?- apuntilló la morena mientras concentraba su atención en el chisme que estaba tan cerca de saber.

-¡Betty Quinlan! ¿La recuerdas?, bueno, parece que ella y James Neutron son pareja, él vino hace un rato y los vieron abrazados fuera del salón de Quinlan ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!-

Libby volteó a ver a Cindy. Amy esperaba algún tipo de reacción. Cindy observaba fijamente a la puerta de la cafetería y todo rastro de diversión se borró de su rostro.

-Bueno Libby, al menos sabemos que no me lo imaginé-

­­° °

Pasaron dos días desde el incidente que varios chicos en la Facultad de Comunicaciones cuchicheaban (Betty Quinlan y Jimmy Neutron, ¡Abrazados!) y Cindy no podía sentirse peor.

Aún y cuando intentara negarlo con todas su fuerzas, lo cierto era que Jimmy Neutron le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y había algo en ese enamoramiento que la hacía sentirse tonta, como empequeñecida. A veces quería pensar que era porque era un romance arrastrado desde la primaria, un precoz atisbo de amor que debió desaparecer con los años, pero que seguía tan vivo como siempre. Otras veces concluía que no era el enamoramiento en sí, que la culpa la tenía, en realidad, Jimmy Neutron, que era al mismo tiempo muy parecido y diferente a ella, que no había razón para complicarse la vida queriendo a una persona que, en apariencia, tenía las características para gustarle muy poco. Lo malo con su enamoramiento era que se trataba un enamoramiento unilateral.

Un amor destinado a ser el remedo irónico de un sentimiento forjado a través del sentimiento de _dos_ personas. A Cindy le gustaba un chico que no la quería, que la ignoraba, que parecía no saber de su existencia. Claro, a estas alturas, Cindy debía de ser un recuerdo difuso de una niñez lejana, _ahora_ que Neutron era tan reconocido, admirado, _famoso_ en el mundo.

Sin embargo, Cindy tenía la suficiente autoestima como para estar segura que ella estaba destinada a cosas más grandes. La única diferencia era que le llevaría algo más de tiempo. Y por eso mismo, sabía que sería más satisfactorio.

Aún así, era doloroso darse cuenta que seguía enamorada de un chico que no la apreciaba lo suficiente. Y sobre esto, toda la determinación que la caracterizaba la embargó con fuerza y decidió que era suficiente contemplación muda para toda una vida. Cindy Vortex no era así. Cindy Vortex era tan decidida que, a veces, asustaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que un evento como este transformara su mundo para volverlo tan insoportablemente difícil de llevar.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era determinación. _Nerdtron_ era, a partir de ese momento, un recuerdo lejano.

Cindy sonrió de medio lado, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a su última clase del día.

­­° °

-¡Vortex!-

Cindy volteó y esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras veía llegar corriendo a un apuradísimo Sasha.

-¿Qué sucede, Stewart?-

-¡Boyce nos ha convocado!-

Cindy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Boyce era el profesor más joven de la facultad y, casualmente, el más estricto. Sus clases eran, muy a pesar de eso, bastante populares. El promedio de la media era bastante más bajo que el del resto de profesores. Boyce, entonces, se había hecho la fama de profesor –difícil-. Cindy y Sasha llevaban una clase con él, aquel ciclo.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Prácticas para los mejores promedios!-

-Pero es nuestro tercer ciclo-

-¡Lo sé!, ¿No es genial?-

Cindy sonrió entusiasmada.

­­° °

Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, Boyce ya estaba esperándolos junto a dos alumnos más. Al parecer, había cogido a los primeros cuatro de su clase para convocarlos a prácticas.

-Siéntense, por favor- saludó Boyce con voz gruesa mientras les indicaba los asientos vacíos en frente de un escritorio.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron Sasha y Cindy, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidados.

-Han sido convocados por dos situaciones completamente contradictorias- sonrió malicioso –En principio, han sido elegidos por un evento totalmente aleatorio, ya que, como sabrán, no se suelen convocar alumnos de tercer ciclo para prácticas en proyectos de la universidad- todos asintieron –El otro evento es que, siendo yo coordinador del área- y su voz sonaba ligeramente engreída –me he permitido seleccionar a cuatro alumnos para las tres vacantes que me han dado- todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos –y ustedes han sido elegidos, ya que, por el momento, sus notas son bastante decentes… ésta no es una situación aleatoria, ésta es una situación sobre dedicación y talento- abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un folder con varios papeles - ¡Este es su programa de prácticas, revísenlo mientras el decano y el ingeniero encargado llegan!-

La habitación entonces quedó vetada de voces, lo único que se podía oír era el ruido de las hojas al voltearlas, y los sonidos mudos de emoción que emitían los estudiantes mientras leían las características del proyecto.

A grandes rasgos, el proyecto sugería la implementación de una planta de potabilización de agua que incluía un sistema de irrigación (y acueductos) bastante especializado (por no decir complejo) que se diferenciaba del resto, por la innovación en los recursos energéticos que planeaban utilizarse.

El requerimiento de alumnos que estuviesen siguiendo comunicación para el desarrollo se veía necesaria cuando la localización de la planta de potabilización quedaba expuesta. En un pequeño pueblo (aislado de toda esta tecnología) en dónde los pobladores se habían puesto difíciles para dar visto bueno a la implementación.

_¡Genial!_ Pensó Cindy. Qué mejor oportunidad que la que se le presentaba para poder librarse de la tensión de los últimos días. Ahora por fin se sentía motivada. Competencia sana, ese era su mejor campo. Iba a demostrar cuánto valía y ser como siempre había sido. _La mejor_.

Se encontraba cada uno de los alumnos en sus cavilaciones personales cuando dos golpes secos en la puerta hicieron que alzaran la vista, ansiosos.

Pasó entonces el sonriente y gordito decano, que sintiéndose tan entusiasmado como sus pupilos, saludó a cada uno con un apretón de manos muy festivo. Miró muy fijamente al profesor y le felicitó por la rapidez para encontrar a los alumnos que le había requerido. El profesor, sonriendo arrogante, aseguró que no iba a encontrar mejores alumnos en toda la Facultad.

-… Pero, Christian, pensé que el Ingeniero encargado del proyecto iba a acompañarlo- dijo extrañado el profesor, una vez que hubo notado que el hombre más viejo había venido sólo.

-¡Ah, sí!, no se preocupe Boyce, estará llegando en cualquier momento…-

Y como si hubiese sido convocado, un ligeramente avergonzado James Neutron tocó la puerta abierta para indicar su presencia.

-Lamento la tardanza- exclamó mientras sonreía nervioso.

Cindy apretó el folder en sus manos, con fuerza.

-Neutron- murmuró pasmada, y unas ganas increíbles de desaparecer hicieron mella en su cuerpo.

-Bueno James, creo que sería apropiado presentarte a mis alumnos primero- dijo Boyce muy serio mientras se acercaba a Sasha. –Él es Sasha Smith- se volteó hacia una chica pelirroja –Ella es Rose Bell- se acercó a un chico rubio –Él es Daniel Conelly– y finalmente –Y ella es…-

-Cindy Vortex- murmuró Jimmy mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y dejaba paso a la estupefacción total.

-Vaya, ¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó el decano curioso.

-¿De dónde?- agregó Boyce, también interesado.

Cindy sonrió en una mueca forzada antes de adelantarse a Jimmy y contestar.

-De ningún sitio en especial- y agregó sarcástica- Yo era la chica de la casa de enfrente-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NdA:**

**Q**ué tal, hacía tiempo que tenía oportunidad de actualizar y escogí este fanfic para empezar. Bien, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, por lo menos me ha servido para introducir la trama. Como podrán ver, poco a poco voy a dejar entrever la relación entre Jimmy & Cindy, que no los preocupe el que ahora estén grandes, lo primordial en ambos caracteres harán que tengan los mismos problemas que siempre tienen o eso espero.

:D

En todo caso, espero que tengan oportunidad de escribirme un review, siempre es bueno saber que te leen.

**Respuesta a los review:**

**Dream****: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review Isa-chan!, pues me alegra que el fanfic te atrajera :P, pues si nadie más ha profundizado en Cindy me parece completamente genial ¡Me encanta innovar! –Risas- Espero que el primer capítulo te haya gustado y que me escribas nuevamente. ¡Ya hablamos por el msn!, ¡Besitos!

**Dark****: **Me alegra que te gustara, no te preocupes por Gundam Wing, estaré subiendo un one-shot dentro de poco, está divertido, espero que lo leas. ¡Muchos besitos y cuídate!

**CaRiToX****: **Me alegra que la introducción te haya gustado, no te preocupes, continuaré este fanfic. Lo que sí, si decides seguirlo hasta el final, me vas a tener que disculpar las fechas de actualización, que suelo tardarme un poco. ¿Sección casi vacía?, asumo que te referías al review de Dream, bueno, yo creo que lo decía porque en comparación con otras secciones, la de Jimmy Neutron es ciertamente muy pequeña. ¡Mucha suerte a ti también, muchos besitos!

**Porot****: **¡Muchas gracias por el review!, espero que este primer capítulo te haya gustado tanto como la introducción. Iré describiendo en introspección de Jimmy & Cindy a medida que la historia avance. Pues sí, su mamá es muy exigente (de mala manera) con ella, ya ves en los problemas en los que pone a la pobre rubia. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídate y muchos besitos!

**Badada****: **Vaya, parece que Cindy es popular, pues sí, me gustó mucho su carácter y decidí tratar de interpretarla y me salió este fanfic. Muchas gracias por tu review y por esperar con paciencia, espero no decepcionarte y que la historia te guste. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídate mucho!

**SuSi-MA****: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, me alegra que la introducción te haya gustado, espero que este primer capítulo también. ¡No explotes!, te prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar y hacer que cada nuevo capítulo sea mejor que el anterior. ¡Espero un nuevo review de tu parte con muchas ansias, cuídate un montón y miles de besitos para ti!

**¡Muchas gracias por sus review, han sido muy inspiradores, espero seguir recibiéndolos (con críticas y ánimos por igual)!**

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	3. Capítulo 02: Lo que no cambia I

**Aclaración: **Cuando pensaba en cómo titular la historia, Nietzsche me inspiró con su frase, razón por la cual lo cité en el prólogo de la misma. Todas las frases del comienzo del capítulo señalan a sus respectivos autores. Las saco siempre de ésta página web: **http: // www . proverbia . net/** (Borrar espacios). Sin embargo, las frases debajo de éstas son mi inspiración u interpretación, espero que les gusten y si por algún motivo extraño alguien tuviera ganas de cogerlas, sería bueno (para ustedes) que me avisaran.

**Lean mis notas finales.**

Eso era todo. A leer.

**Capítulo 02: Parte I**

**~ Lo que no cambia.**

Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía.

**Anatole France** _(1844-1924) Escritor francés._

_¿Me explicas, por favor? _

_¿Qué es ese anhelo extraño que impide respirar?_

_¿Soy yo?_

_¿Eres tú?_

_¿Es lo que nunca cambió?_

La vida de James _Isaac _Neutron había cambiado muchísimo en el poco tiempo que había entre el final de la primaria y el comienzo de su vida universitaria. _Poco tiempo_ en relación a lo que suponían las experiencias de toda una vida. Y para qué mentir. _Cambiar _le había gustado un montón.

Ya no era más el mocoso enclenque, cabezón _y genio_ que sus compañeros de clase veían. Ahora, y gracias a la bendita proliferación celular, era alto, fuerte, musculoso _y genio_. Bueno, quizá no tanto como musculoso y fuerte, pero era ciertamente más alto y las extremidades de su cuerpo ya no se veían _tan_ graciosas en comparación al tamaño de su cabeza. Y seguía siendo un genio. Ya no _niño_, sino algo mucho más impresionante, más grande, más adulto, _genio_.

Y por supuesto, ya no tenía inmaduros compañeros de clase que se burlaran de sus experimentos, ni de los procesos de error de los mismos. Ahora sus experimentos se hacían en un ambiente cuidadosamente controlado, donde los errores en lugar de dar paso a risas daban paso a estudios avanzados y nuevas versiones. Los experimentos de _James Neutron _eran siempre objeto de especulaciones, emoción y admiración. _Ahora_, ya no se equivocaba tanto.

_James_ no vivía más con sus padres. Vivía en un apartamento de soltero en el corazón de la ciudad, que tenía más comodidades que el resto de los apartamentos (muchas de ellas, añadidas por él mismo). Neutron (como le llamaban sus colegas) tenía una vida tan holgada que podía permitirse solventar el coste de una lujosa casa de campo para sus progenitores y s_eguía siendo rico. _

Betty Quinlan la niña más grande que él, que siempre le había gustado, ya no lo veía con pena, ternura y un _lo siento_ implícito en el brillo de sus ojos. La situación había cambiado _tanto _hasta el punto en el que Betty había llegado a _corresponderle_. Ahora Jimmy Neutron era _James, _que era una versión mejorada de sí mismo. Justo como el resto de sus experimentos.

En esa situación, ¿Cómo no amar el cambio?

Aún, y, cuando _cambiar_ supusiera la destrucción de una parte de sí mismo. _Una parte_, que a fin de cuentas, nunca le había gustado demasiado. _Nunca demasiado_ porque significaba el reconocimiento de una verdad indiscutible. Una rajadura en la perfección, un espacio _tan _profundo que hacía que su superioridad se viera terriblemente injustificada. _Ahora _era tan diferente a _antes_ que no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

Después de todo, luego de que salía un nuevo modelo, ¿Quién querría quedarse con el antiguo?

Aunque claro, los nuevos modelos siempre tenían su versión _beta_.

~ ­­° ~ ° ~

- _De ningún sitio en especial- y agregó sarcástica- Yo era la chica de la casa de enfrente_

_James Isaac Neutron _parpadeó confundido mientras veía a la chica rubia que estaba _ahí_ en frente, a más o menos _alzar un brazo y corresponder el saludo_ de distancia. Aunque claro, una frase creada de la más sublime ironía y dicha con esa cantidad exquisita de sarcasmo no podía considerarse un saludo de cortesía. No podía, ni siquiera, considerarse un saludo, _a secas_. Sin embargo, había algo en ese día inhabitual que hacía que su normalmente activa combustión neuronal estuviera algo retrasada.

Quizá era Cindy, pero él no lo diría ni aunque le amenazaran con retirar los registros de la demostración de Perelmann de la conjetura de Poincaré **(1)**.

Aunque quizá tampoco era Cindy, quizá era lo que _ella_ representaba. Y claro, _ella_ era la muestra de un pasado que había destruido, que había olvidado para dar espacio a un presente genial y a un futuro mejor. ¡Y ahí estaba la respuesta a su incógnita!, ¡No era Cindy, era _Jimmy_ quién tenía la culpa de todo!

Sintiéndose un poco (mucho) mejor con la respuesta que había alcanzado, se encontró esbozando una sonrisita indiferente (que eran tan populares de James) y miró sin ver a todos los presentes que le dirigían su atenta curiosidad y esperaban a que contestara algo. _Algo_ que fuera, preferentemente, una respuesta mordaz y que demostrara qué _tan_ listo era.

— ¿Y bien, _James_?, ¿Vas a saludarme o tendré que quedarme con la mano en el aire todo el rato? —lo apuró Cindy con una sonrisa burlona.

— Igual que siempre, tú nunca cambias Vortex —le contestó indiferente, tomando su mano y apretándola ligeramente, diferente de como había saludado al resto.

Aunque no se hubiesen dicho nada especialmente importante, el resto de los que se encontraban en la sala se sintieron irremediablemente incómodos, como si se hubiesen perdido de alguna parte importante en el intercambio, como si Cindy y James tuvieran algo que era sólo de ellos. Era incómodo. Era interesante. Era un poco preocupante, en realidad.

— Bueno, me parece que el tiempo para las presentaciones se ha terminado —intervino Boyce con seriedad— Si no te molesta Neutron, me gustaría que acompañaras a revisar algunos puntos del proyecto… — le señaló la puerta de una oficina que accedía a un privado — Y para el resto de ustedes, pueden retirarse a sus clases, los convocaré luego

— Espero que no te refieras a mi, Boyce, porque mis clases acabaron hace más de veinte años— agregó el decano divertido — ¿Les parezco viejo? —preguntó pero no esperó ninguna respuesta, se adelantó a los demás y se metió al privado.

— Er… sí… —Boyce volteó a ver a sus estupefactos alumnos— Pueden retirarse

Cindy dejó salir un suspiro cansado una vez que hubo salido del salón de profesores. La situación la había tomado por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo había contestado por ella. De alguna manera, se sentía torpe, como si lo que le hubiese dicho _James _(No podía dejar de pensar en el nombre como un chiste muy divertido) estuviera cargado de un insultante doble sentido. Y sin embargo, a ella qué le importaba, si James Neutron era ahora, técnicamente, su jefe.

— ¿Y ese suspiro Vortex?, no me digas que Neutron te puso nerviosa— le sonrió Sasha, con la mirada burlona.

— La que me puso nerviosa es el decano, está un poquito chiflado, ¿No te parece?

— Me parece genial, si no fuera por él no tendríamos las prácticas

— Bueno Smith, ¿Qué opinas de un café?

— Está bien, pero te apuras, que tenemos clase en quince minutos

— ¡¿Qué?!

Y dentro del alboroto que suponía su vida universitaria, Cindy tuvo tiempo para olvidarse de Neutron. Al menos por el resto de ese día.

~ ­­° ~ ° ~

James estaba sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor de los jardines que colindaban al gimnasio del departamento de artes de la universidad. Faltaban veinte minutos para que culminara la última clase del día y podía ver desde lejos y a través de los vidrios limpios que le hacían de paredes al lugar, como los estudiantes se movían como sombras danzantes bajo la dirección desorganizada del profesor, que con mirada seria señalaba hacia puntos dispersos.

La única razón por la que se encontraba observándolos era porque Betty, _su_ Betty, era parte de esa futura compañía teatral y él, se estaba congelando de los cojones, sí, pero además la estaba esperando para que pudiesen ir a cenar. Hacía una semana que habían quedado y el prefería no interrumpir su clase. A Betty no le gustaban los rumores sobre ellos dos y él no podía más que darle la razón, era incómodo que las personas hablaran sobre ellos.

A pesar del frío, encontraba relajante estar sentado en la oscuridad, en la soledad tranquila que le brindaba estar sentado en esa banca, viendo de lejos las siluetas sinuosas de los artistas. Se sentía bien observar el esfuerzo de todas esas personas que parecían siempre divertidas, era como si su anonimato le permitiera ver todo más de cerca y con más calma, de manera que pudiera descansar su mente de su rutina diaria, era divertido poder ver cosas distintas.

La moneda con la que estaba jugando cayó de entre sus dedos y rodó a poca distancia en el asfalto, suspiró enfadado y se acercó a recogerla, metiéndola inmediatamente en su bolsillo. En el momento en el que volvió su vista al gimnasio se encontró con que una de las siluetas se escabullía y salía por el lado derecho. Su curiosidad le hizo moverse instintivamente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la estaba siguiendo. _Quizá sea Betty_, pensó como excusándose.

— ¿Qué sucede?... Ajá, sí, está bien… ¡No!, ahora no puedo… Estoy en clase, ¿Tú crees?... Ja… — como no podía escuchar más de una voz interactuar, Jimmy supuso, sabiamente, que era simplemente alguien hablando por teléfono. Así que, decepcionado de que el misterio no fuese más interesante, dio media vuelta para irse.

— Sí, Sheen, más tarde… — Jimmy se paró en seco, había pocas personas que se llamaran como uno de sus mejores amigos, y si la chica que hablaba con _Sheen_ conocía al que era su mejor amigo no había otra posibilidad de que esa fuera…

— ¡Así que es verdad!, ¿Ahora te escabulles en las universidades a escuchar conversaciones privadas, _Jimmy_?

— Buenas noches a ti también, Libby —se aclaró la garganta— Ahora soy James

— Bueno, _James_, ¿Y qué hacías por aquí?, ¿Esperando por Betty? — a pesar de que su tono era inocente, estaba seguro que la pregunta de la chica buscaba saber más de lo que en realidad cuestionaba.

— Sí, pensé que ya habían terminado.

— Todavía quedan… — miró el celular que traía en la mano — diez minutos, pero al profesor le gusta quedarse cinco minutos demás.

— Genial — contestó de mal humor mientras hacía cálculos sobre el tiempo de más que les tomaría llegar al restaurante.

— ¿Cita importante, eh?

— Sí, bueno… — contestó incómodo — hace tiempo que no salimos

— Oh… — Libby sonrió — seguro se divertirán

— Sí, claro

— … Y, ¿Te has encontrado con Cindy?

— Errr… sí, justo hoy, en la mañana, es una de mis practicantes —el recuerdo, aunque confuso, no pudo evitar que la incomodidad se fuera y que una sonrisa burlona de dibujara en su rostro— ¿Te lo imaginas?

— Será una situación interesante, por supuesto —contestó Libby también con una sonrisa— Te gusta Cindy, ¿No?, a pesar de que siempre se la pasaban peleando

James le lanzó una mirada asustada mientras abría la boca para empezar una atropellada aclaración.

— Me refiero a que, te gusta como amiga o como rival, al menos —Libby metió su celular a la cartera que tenía colgada en uno de sus hombros— supongo que hay algunas cosas que no cambian aunque pase muchísimo tiempo

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiero decir, James —le lanzó una mirada de superioridad— que ahora mismo somos personas diferentes, con más distinciones que cuando éramos niños y, sin embargo, aún nos quedan rasgos, nos quedan residuos de quienes solíamos ser

— A pesar de todo, las personas cambian —le contestó con cierta molestia

— Por supuesto, si no lo hicieran, la vida sería increíblemente aburrida, a lo que me refiero —agregó con tranquilidad— es que no se pueden cambiar las cosas que son de verdad

— ¿Cosas como qué?

— Cosas como… —sonrió ampliamente— como que tanto James como Jimmy siguen siendo _Nerdtron _—buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un par de audífonos— Y a mi siempre me gustará la música

— Qué graciosa, Folfax — contestó con sarcasmo.

— Nos vemos _James_, tengo una cita con Sheen dentro de media hora —se despidió con un ademán de la mano derecha mientras pasaba por su lado y caminaba hacia los vestidores del gimnasio.

James no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí, observando a la nada, tratando de entender porque las palabras de Libby habían tocado fibra sensible en él, como si supiera cuáles eran exactamente todas sus inseguridades. No pudo evitarlo, el recuerdo de Cindy se coló en su cabeza y pareció traerle una agridulce estabilidad. Finalmente Libby tenía razón, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, que siempre estaban ahí y muchas gracias universo por no dejar que lo hicieran.

— ¡Hey, _Jimmy_! — escuchó que lo llamaban — ¿Qué haces allí? — demoró un momento en reconocer la voz como la de Betty.

— Perdí una moneda —sonrió cuando volteó y encontró el rostro preocupado de su novia, aun con las ropas de gimnasia— ¿Lista para irnos?

— ¡En un momento, dame diez minutos! —le respondió mientras salía corriendo a los vestidores.

— Llegaremos tarde de todas formas —señaló en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Betty, sintiéndose de pronto algo fuera de lugar— Los cambios son buenos — se repitió con desgane.

~ ­­° ~ ° ~

Cindy estaba sentada en uno de los sillones laterales de la cafetería a la que Sasha la había llevado luego de que su última clase hubiese terminado. El reloj que estaba colgado justo en frente de ella marcaba las nueve de la noche y la rubia lo ignoraba por la vista que ofrecía la ciudad desde un piso diez. Le gustaba estar ahí, en ese ambiente lento y romántico, con luces bajas y charlas quietas, con el inconfundible olor del café llenando el ambiente.

— Me gusta

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasha que traía en sus manos dos tazas de café y dejaba una de ellas delante de Cindy, sobre una mesilla.

— Esto— le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa feliz.

— A mi también, el lugar es tranquilo— le contestó con una sonrisa y acercó la taza a su labios mientras soplaba ligeramente antes de probar el contenido.

— ¿Por qué no me has traído antes? —preguntó Cindy, fingiendo molestia.

— Estaba probándolo, viendo si era lo suficientemente bueno para ti— Sasha le guiño un ojo.

— Tonto… —le dijo con diversión— ¿A cuántas chicas has intentado impresionar con esa frase?

— Te prometo que eres la primera

— Me gustaría creerte

— Hazlo —agregó en un tono más serio, dejando que la sonrisa cayera de sus labios —me gustas, Cindy

— Y tú a mi, Sasha —contestó también seria— eres mi mejor amigo

— Algún día Cindy… algún día —agregó con resignación pero sin desistir completamente.

Cindy lo miró con ternura, Sasha le gustaba de esa manera que era especial pero _no-tan-especial _como para comenzar ninguna relación que no fuese la puramente amical. Además, tenía suficientes problemas tratando de descifrar sus no-sentimientos por su no-amigo de infancia. La vida era suficientemente complicada sin que ella tuviera que empezar nada nuevo.

­— Y… Cindy, ¿cómo es que conoces a Neutron? —preguntó Sasha de repente, haciendo que la rubia diera un respingo.

— ¿A N… Neutron? —Cindy rió nerviosamente— Oh, ya sabes, lo que dije en la oficina de Boyce, era mi vecino

— ¿Estudió contigo en Retroville? — continuó el chico, curioso.

— Sí, era mi compañero de estudios— _y, casualmente, mi némesis _agregó para sí misma en su cabeza.

— Oh… ¿Y nada más?

— Sí, _nada más_— contestó categórica — ¿Por qué?

— Por nada en especial, parecían buenos amigos y sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo, qué?

— Nada pasó entre ustedes, ¿Verdad?

— Sí, ya te lo dije

— En fin… — continuó Sasha mientras hacía una pausa, terminando el contenido de su taza — Me pareció ver un aspecto de ti que no conocía, como si Neutron y tú fueran algo distinto

— ¿Distinto?

— Sí, como cuando Libby y tú conversan solas, si las observo me siento un completo extraño, como si viera algo que no debería —continuó explicando, con la mirada perdida— sentí lo mismo hoy que te encontraste con Neutron, como si el resto presenciara un encuentro entre… no sé, _iguales_

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Cindy, nerviosa

— Me refiero a que… tú eres muy orgullosa Cindy, no eres desagradable pero, es como si no encontraras nunca, la suficiente confianza para formar un vínculo con nadie, ¿Me entiendes?

— Pero…

— Está bien, así es como eres tú— le sonrió tranquilo.

Cindy se quedó callada por un momento, no tenía la menor idea de cómo contestar a lo que Sasha le había dicho. Probablemente sólo era un aspecto involuntario en su carácter, una manera inconciente de protegerse, _está bien_, pensó, _esa es mi forma de ser_.

— Y… ¿Cuál crees, exactamente, que será nuestro trabajo? —le preguntó Cindy, tratando de deshacer el ambiente incómodo.

— No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea algo importante — Sasha se rió — yo creo que Boyce quiere gente que le haga el café rápido por las mañanas

— Qué positivo —contestó sarcástica

— Pídete otro café Vortex y mejor cuéntame de qué trata esa lectura sobre la que tenemos control mañana —agregó Sasha mientras alzaba el brazo para llamar a la mesera.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas —agregó Cindy con una sonrisa.

~ ­­° ~ ° ~

Al día siguiente, Cindy fue arrastrada a la cafetería central de la universidad por una Libby muy entusiasmada que deseaba saber todos los pormenores de su encuentro con James Neutron. A la rubia no le quedó más que suspirar resignada y comentar el breve saludo con el tono más monótono que podía; Libby, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida, pues siguió entusiasmada hasta el final de la historia, mirándola con superioridad, como si supiera algo de lo que Cindy aún no se daba cuenta.

La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a que Libby se diera cuenta de las cosas antes de que ella, hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de luchar contra ése sexto sentido que parecía entender hasta lo que no entendía. No había remedio. Lo mejor era que se apurara en preguntarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no fuera a pasar que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad brillante.

— Hey _Lib_, dime, ¿qué te pasa con Neutron?

— ¿La verdad? —le sonrió— nada

— Vamos… — le pidió con falso tono de amabilidad, juntando las manos como si rezara y bajando ligeramente la cabeza — ¡Dime!

— ¡Ay, Vortex! No entiendo como puedes ser tan inteligente siendo tan torpe

— ¡Hey! Te pedí que me cuentes no que me insultes

— No te insulto — pero la mirada sarcástica que le dirigió distaba mucho de dar veracidad a sus palabras — me exasperas nada más

— ¿Por qué?

— En todos estos años has cambiado de ropa, de maquillaje, de complexión física, de peinado, de zapatos, de _novio_, de auto, de argollas…

— ¡Vale! Ya te capto, me gusta cambiar mucho… ¿Y?

— Y… sigues siendo Cinthia Aurora Vortex

— …

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian rubia, cosas que no pueden cambiar — le explicó lentamente, casi con ternura, como si hablara con una niña pequeña — no eres la única a la que le pasa Cindy; _James Neutron _sigue siendo el mismo nerd que solía ser nuestro amigo, búscalo

Libby la miró por un momento antes de recoger su bolso y sacar su celular del bolsillo, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió rápidamente, con una mano en el aire mientras contestaba una llamada errante. No había error, por supuesto que Folfax se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella; sin embargo, no parecía que su situación había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Ahora mismo, Cindy no tenía valor, no podía responder positivamente, no lo haría. Ahora mismo, sólo le tocaba ser como siempre, le tocaba ignorar al universo y negarse nuevamente esa pequeña esperanza que sólo serviría para alargar su tormento.

— Me gustaría buscarlo, podría hacerlo — murmuró para ella, con la mirada perdida en el tumulto de personas que llenaban la cafetería — ¡MUÉRETE NERDTRON!

La sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que el pensamiento le había salido en voz alta y, ahora, el entero de la masa estudiantil se peleaba entre llamar a un psiquiatra o echarse a reír ahí mismo, eso sí, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Cindy Vortex es una chica muy, pero que muy, especial.

~ ­­° ~ ° ~

_James _Neutron caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al laboratorio (¡más grande, yey!) que la universidad le había asignado para completar el nuevo proyecto en el que se había involucrado. No tenía nada en especial de qué preocuparse, salvo de hacer las revisiones de rutina, verificar si los equipos funcionaban correctamente, si su indumentaria estaba completa y en buen estado y si ya habían llegado los instrumentos que había ordenado por Internet. Aquel día le parecía mucho más brillante que el anterior, como si todas sus preocupes y líos existenciales hubieran desaparecido bajo la practicidad de sus responsabilidades diarias. No había mucho que decir, _amaba la ciencia_.

Sacó las llaves de su bata de laboratorio y abrió la puerta de su oficia, revisó que todo estuviera en orden, tomó una carpeta amarilla, donde tenía la información detallada del proyecto y se dirigió al pasillo principal, esperando que sus compañeros de ingeniera le hubiesen dejado el mapa de tuberías que necesitaba para hacer funcionar la pequeña maqueta de experimentación.

El joven genio esperaba encontrarse con la secretaria de recepción, con algún colega, hasta con la mascota del equipo que a veces se atravesaba en el camino para correr y agitar su cola frente a la sala de radiación. Quizá y como un evento extraordinario podría encontrarse con el decano de su facultad, pero esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en su parte del trabajo, no en una charla privada.

La visión que lo recibió fue, sin embargo, el solitario perfil de una rubia que siempre le había sido familiar. Estaba como siempre, con su cola de caballo recogiendo los cabellos largos que terminaban en una curva suave sobre su espalda, con sus zapatillas rosas y las medias blancas que se veían porque su pantalón verde no lograba cubrirle los tobillos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el piso, los ojos verdes brillando ansiosos, como si no quisieran estar viendo lo que veían, como si odiaran la idea de estar ahí, _como si ella estuviera abrumada_.

Se quedó un momento observándola atento, extrañándola por primera vez después de todos éstos años, añorando esa parte de extrañeza que Cindy conservaba como un recuerdo feliz de su pasado, _ella tenía la culpa_.

Fue entonces cuando ella se volteó lentamente, como si ya supera que él estaba ahí en el pasillo, admirándola. Alzó la cabeza en un movimiento suave y sus ojos se encontraron en ese lapso de lentitud desesperada, parecía que se comprendieran, como si regresaran en el tiempo (con la máquina de Jimmy). Se sonrieron, con malicia, con ternura, con la compresión que sus impulsos competitivos exigían.

— Jimmy — habló — ¿qué me miras, cabezón?

— Miro la araña que cuelga sobre tu cabeza —sonrió sarcástico— no te emociones

— Mientes — aseguró ella con incertidumbre en la voz, como si tratara de convencerse de no alzar la cabeza; odiaba las arañas pero más que a ellas, odiaba perder un desafío — quería hablar contigo

— Tienes razón, no hay nada sobre tu cabeza — le concedió entre divertido y sorprendido, como si no creyera que ella fuera la primera en buscarlo — ¿para qué?

— Boyce me ha pedido que te informe que éste fin de semana salimos para el lugar de la planta

— Ya lo sé — agregó con suspicacia — me ha llamado ésta mañana para decirme lo mismo

Entonces ocurrió. Ella se sonrojó intensamente, con la mirada sorprendida y la boca vuelta una fina línea de autocensura, revolviendo sus manos nerviosamente, removiéndose en su lugar con vergüenza. Jimmy se dio cuenta y la felicidad lo obligó a sonreírle, estaba actuando sin pensar, obligado por sus impulsos, motivado por la verdad subyacente a la mentira arriesgada que Cindy había dicho.

_Quería hablar contigo_, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, los dedos de las manos le temblaban ligeramente, estaba seguro que un grito entusiasmado se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento. _ELLA quería hablar con ÉL_. Había ganado, por supuesto que había ganado.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Cindy

— Bien… ¿y tú?

— Excelente

— … me alegro

— ¿ah?, sí, yo también… por ti, claro

— Hey Vortex, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

— No pareces tú misma — alzó una ceja y agregó con ironía — ¿tú nunca te asustas, verdad?

— ¿Y quién dice que estoy asustada, _NERDTRON_? — agregó enojada, viéndose más segura que antes — de todas formas, sólo vine para advertirte

— ¿advertirme, qué cosa? — respondió Jimmy divertido, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con superioridad

— No lo arruines — lo miró con condescendencia — ya sabemos que siempre terminas arruinando todo

— Has venido aquí sólo para fastidiar, Vortex — la miró con enojo — como siempre, nunca encuentras nada productivo qué hacer y molestas a los que estamos ocupados — pasó junto a ella sin mirarla mientras agregaba en un tono más serio y profundo — Piérdete

— Te lo estoy advirtiendo Neutron — contestó con la voz débil; cansada — No te atrevas a arruinarlo

— No lo arruines tú Vortex — dijo mientras se volteaba, la furia brillándole en los ojos, mirándola como si la odiara — ¿por qué siempre eres así?

— Haz como si te importara — agregó sarcástica para luego añadir inmediatamente — de todas formas no veo por qué TÚ de todas personas tienes que estar involucrado en éste proyecto

— Bueno _Cindy _— dijo con desprecio — cuando eres el mejor, eso es lo que pasa, te llaman siempre, no entiendo por qué te molesta, ni siquiera vamos a vernos

— ¿En serio? — preguntó la rubia, impactada; pero reaccionando casi de inmediato — lo que quiero decir es… ¡Perfecto! Así no interferirás con mis avances

— Sí, así TÚ no interferirás con los míos

— ¿Qué quieres decir Neutron? — preguntó arrugando el ceño

— Bueno Vortex, los dos sabemos que tú siempre estás interfiriendo con mi trabajo… ahora, antes… — dio un falso suspiro de resignación

— ¡Dilo otra vez, cabezón! Ya veremos quién interfiere en el trabajo de quién — agregó desafiante

— ¿Estás apostando conmigo?

— ¡No! — Cindy no quería verse como una cobarde, por lo que agregó rápidamente — ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¿Eh?... ¿Sí o no?

— ¿Muy difícil de captar para _el pequeño genio_?

— Soy más alto que tú — puntualizó con superioridad — de los dos, tú eres la pequeña aquí

— Si pierdes Neutron, promete que nunca te acercarás a mi facultad — agregó categórica — JAMÁS

— ¡Bien! Y si yo gano, promete que no volverás a mi laboratorio — dijo ofendido — NUNCA

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Vas a perder Neutron!

— ¡Sueña, Vortex!

Los dos se miraron desafiantes, molestos y llenos de resentimiento. Se sentía parecido a cuando eran niños y peleaban, se sentía casi igual a ese pequeño intervalo de nostalgia que significaba su pasado, ya no había incomodidad, ya no había barreras incómodas de desconocimiento, sólo quedaban ellos dos en ese largo pasillo lleno de competencia, Jimmy y Cindy se miraban como lo habían hecho antes, irritados y seguros, tan acostumbrados a su intercambio que parecía que los años no habían pasado, ahora recién comenzaba.

Cindy soltó un bufido y marchó furiosa rumbo a la puerta de salida. No había sido su intención pelearse con Neutron, sólo quería hablar con él, buscar lo que Libby le había dicho que buscara, quizá encontrar a uno de sus mejores amigos en esa apariencia de superioridad que la había recibido. Estaba nerviosa y había dicho una mentira. Cindy odiaba perder, detestaba que Jimmy siempre le ganara por una pequeña diferencia. Ahora había apostado que le ganaría. Sí, claro que iba a ganar. Siempre lo hacía.

— Ya verá — se repitió a si misma en un murmullo enfadado — ahora, ¿qué se supone que es lo que voy a ganar?

Jimmy tiró la carpeta que traía sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio. No recordaba haberse sentido así de enojado en los años pasados. Siempre, SIEMPRE, que se enojaba tenía que ser con la rubia. No lo entendía, no comprendía por qué siempre tenían que pelearse. No estaba completamente seguro de qué era lo que había apostado pero iba a ganar, sobretodo para demostrarle a Cindy que _ella tenía culpa_, ¡siempre la tenía!

— Ya verá — se repitió a sí mismo — ya vendrás a disculparte Cindy — no quería admitirlo, pero el rechazo había abierto una cicatriz que hacía años, él creía, se había cerrado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N. A. **Bueno, hacía tiempo que no actualizaba éste fanfic, pero me puse a ver capítulos pasados de JN y la inspiración me hizo terminar éste capítulo. La otra motivación, sin embargo, provino de los review y la mejor acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. Me alegra que les gustara, espero que la continuación también, creo que Jimmy y Cindy están más normales, es decir, a mi me encanta cuando pelean, después de todo, creo que es su mejor forma de comprenderse.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos. Los otros fueron contestados por reply. **Debería añadir que sólo contesto review el día que pienso actualizar, no es que los ignore, es sólo que prefiero hacerlo de ésa manera.

**Dream: **A mi también me gustaría verlos más grandes, supongo que es por eso que éste fanfic nació, simplemente tenía ganas de intentar hacer una interpretación cuasi adulta de su comportamiento. Sí, mi favorita es Cindy, me encanta que sea tan terca. A mi también me gusta el título (aunque sea un poco cutre que sea yo quien lo diga). Nos vemos por el msn. Besos.

**CuttingEdge19: **Me alegra que te gustara la historia, voy a intentar que mi escritura no cambie a menos que sea para mejor. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo ;)

**Antique: **Lo sigo, sigue leyendo, por favor.

**Balula: **Me alegra que te guste. Sigue leyendo.

**Carito: **Bueno, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, yo también espero continuarla hasta el final, que tampoco es tan larga. No le doy más de cinco o seis capítulos. Espero que te guste.

**Angel: **Lo siento, pero tu correo no salió, es porque borra las arrobas, de todas formas, espero como tú que algún día puedas llegar a leer la continuación, que te guste y que comentes. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**LESLIE R M: **Bueno, no hay mucho misterio en la cara de estupefacción, hay sí, sin embargo, una gran pelea entre ellos que no digo y que no voy a decir hasta mucho después, para dejar la duda. Sí, no te preocupes, los voy a juntar pero al final, quiero que se hagan pareja de manera natural, no forzada. Espero que te guste, besos.

Gracias, también, a **SuSi-MA, Michelle Weasley Fenton, arfcity, Aiko Shiroiki, Granada, Gwennatic**. Si mi respuesta a sus review no les llegó, por favor, les pido que me lo hagan saber para reenviársela.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


	4. Capítulo 03: Lo que no cambia II

**Nota:** Bueno, estoy tratando de cortar el drama, después de todo el fanfic está clasificado como Romance/Humor, así que… Enjoy!

Extrañaba a Sheen y Carl, espero que ustedes también porque a partir de los próximos capítulos van a aparecer bastante. Estaba viendo _Win, Lose and Kaboom_ antes de escribir esto. Yep, Aphril is SO going to be in the next chapters.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

No actualizo esto desde hace tanto tiempo que ya olvidé qué trama tenía preparada. Leyendo la he ido deduciendo pero hay cosas que no encajan. Por eso, le voy a cambiar la profesión a Cindy, desde ahora va a ser periodista. Si en el camino recuerdo por qué quería que fuera comunicadora social, lo explicaré. Bueno, eso y que espero tardarme menos en subir los capítulos, que no van a ser muchos.

Mi estilo ha cambiado un poco con el tiempo, lo notarán casi al final, que lo acabo de terminar. El resto de páginas ya las tenía escritas, así que yo también me pregunto, como seguramente muchas de ustedes lo hacen, por qué coño me demoré tanto en actualizar.

Capítulo 03: Parte II

**~ Lo que no cambia**

_Lo mejor que puedo hacer,_

_Lo mejor que puedes hacer,_

_Olvídate de las conversaciones extrañas que tuvimos,_

_Olvídate de las largas miradas que nos dimos,_

_Olvídate de ese algo que es imposible de olvidar._

Había sido un día extraño. Se había levantado con la idea de usar pantalones ligeros, una blusa rosada y sandalias para ir a la universidad. No había abierto las cortinas de su habitación mientras se cambiaba, confiada en que el clima permanecería como era lógico que lo hiciera. Se le había olvidado que la naturaleza era, a veces, ilógica para ser razonable.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no era una llovizna que cubriera su rostro de insignificantes chispas húmedas, eran gotas de agua como las que salían de la regadera cuando se bañaba. No duró ni cinco minutos pensando en lo ridícula que debía verse, parada en el umbral de la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que su atuendo estaba irremediablemente mojado.

La risa se le escapó antes de que entrara a cambiarse. No le importaba enojarse consigo misma por ser tan descuidada, un impulso optimista le hizo pensar en lo afortunada que era. _Al menos la lluvia comenzó cuando recién salía de casa._ Cindy había aprendido a apreciar esas afortunadas casualidades para relajarse un poco y estar con ella misma. No le importaba, iba a faltar a sus clases de la mañana y, qué sorpresa, _realmente no le importaba_.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento con fuerza y fue a darse un baño caliente, preparando mentalmente la lista de comestibles que iría a comprar a la tienda. Hacía tiempo que no comía en su casa. Normalmente siempre se encontraba con Libby para almorzar en la cafetería de la universidad y, finalmente, los encuentros se habían ido convirtiendo en un hábito.

Un día de lluvia. Qué extraño. Una parte de sí misma la hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Un día de lluvia como los de antes; sin embargo, no se trataba de un día de infancia. Ahora Cindy era más grande, más madura, un poco distinta de ella misma. Cindy era, lo que podríamos llamar, una chica fuerte.

Mejor que no lo pusieras en duda.

Un repentino impulso que se sintió como una onda eléctrica por su columna hizo que se levantara del sillón donde había estado sentada y corriera a su habitación a buscar su celular. Miró por un momento la pantalla antes de decidir apagarlo, se acercó a su mesita de noche y descolgó con cuidado el teléfono, suspirando resignada mientras lo hacía. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a ser suficiente, pero no quería pensar demasiado, sólo deseaba que nadie la llamara por un momento, que la dejaran estar sola, como no pasaba hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

A Jimmy Neutron nada parecía estarle funcionando aquel día. Sí, nada de nada. No sólo su apartamento había tenido una _pequeñísima _falla técnica que había terminado por quemar todo el sistema que había instalado para hacerse la vida más fácil (_hablando de ironías_), sino que, además, había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de un día normal en el trabajo. El mal humor, por supuesto, había hecho que terminara arruinando el experimento que había estado realizando y que un murmullo de preocupación irritante se extendiera entre sus colegas, que jamás lo habían visto de aquella manera.

La detestaba. Jimmy Neutron estaba recordando cuanto odiaba a Cindy Vortex y a su arrogancia. A cada pequeño error, desliz que cometía, sonaban en su cerebro las acotaciones que la rubia le había dicho en la infancia. Un eco de superioridad burlona que lo fastidiaba, que inyectaba veneno en su sangre, que dolía, que quería borrar con toda sus fuerzas.

Cuando su quinto intento de reparación produjo una pequeña explosión, James Neutron se dio por vencido, se quitó la gabardina blanca y la tiró en una esquina, les gritó a todos sus subordinados y le pidió a su secretaria que lo contactara con el decano de la facultad de comunicaciones en ESTE MOMENTO.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el amable anciano atendiera su pedido y le preguntara de muy buen humor (hecho que hizo que su irritación se incrementara) qué le pasaba para llamarlo tan pronto, sobre todo cuando se habían reunido la noche anterior a detallar los eventos de las siguientes dos semanas.

— Me preguntaba si podía darme el teléfono de Cinthia Vortex — le preguntó Jimmy, incómodo.

— ¡Ah!, me gustaría ayudarte muchacho, pero no puedo proporcionarte esa clase de información si no conozco tus motivos — hizo una pausa — tus motivos _urgentes._

— Eh… sí, verá, lo que sucede es que… — Jimmy se removió nervioso en su lugar mientras inventaba una excusa que sonara convincente — ella y yo quedamos ayer para avanzar el… ¡proyecto!

— ¿El proyecto? — el anciano preguntó desconcertado — pero ustedes son parte de áreas diferentes, ¿qué parte del proyecto podrían discutir, _ahora_?

— Precisamente porque trabajamos en áreas distintas — continuó, tratando de sonar convincente — yo necesitaba que…

— ¿Sí? — agregó con diversión, invitándolo a que siguiera mintiéndole.

— Que… Cinthia me explicara cómo vamos a trabajar.

— ¡Ah! — contestó el decano con un falso tono convencido — pero, eso lo puedes coordinar con el profesor.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Perdón?

— No, es decir, — Jimmy maldijo en su cerebro mientras trataba que su voz no saliera insegura, como siempre sucedía cada vez que mentía — no quisiera molestarlo, entonces…

— Está bien muchacho — soltó una breve carcajada y su voz sonó más suave, como si estuviera arrepentido — entiendo que es muy urgente — Jimmy no estaba muy seguro pero casi escuchó sarcasmo en el comentario — ahora te lo paso, ¿tienes con qué apuntar?

— Sí, claro.

— ¡Perfecto!

La irritación llegó a su punto máximo luego de que la quinceava llamada lo puso nuevamente con la operadora, que en su robótico tono le explicó que la línea se encontraba ocupada en ese momento y que mejor lo intentara más tarde (no inmediatamente, como había hecho desde hacía media hora). Colgó el teléfono y sacó una computadora portátil prestada del laboratorio de la universidad. Si su día era tan malo, iba a asegurarse de que el día de Cindy también lo fuera. No era un genio por nada, ahora que ya tenía su teléfono, ubicarla sería _tan_ fácil. Una sonrisa malvada se le dibujó en los labios mientras empezaba a teclear con rapidez.

Una pregunta empezó a hacer eco en su subconsciente mientras buscaba en internet a qué sector pertenecían los primeros cuatro dígitos del número que el decano le había facilitado. No que le estuviera prestando demasiada atención, pero su constante repetición asemejaba el zumbar de una mosca fastidiosa. Ya estaba acostumbrado, desde siempre había tenido la sensación de lidiar con un montón de ideas al mismo tiempo, igual de complejas, que siempre parecían complicarse; con el tiempo creía haber mejorado su capacidad de organización, para que no interrumpieran su trabajo a cada momento. Suspiró, siempre tendría que seguir intentándolo.

A veces se ponía a pensar que se sentiría poder concentrarse en una tarea sin que tener todos esos comienzos de ideas alborotadas, se sentía un poco extraño, eso de estarse ignorando internamente. Sonrió. Algunas cosas no parecían poder evitarse de todas maneras. Siguió tecleando con rapidez, buscando, encontrando, hasta que finalmente dio con la dirección de Cindy Vortex, bien guardada en el sistema del computador de un lugar donde vendían comida rápida. Sabía que los recursos de la universidad no debían usarse para ese tipo de fines, pero estaba seguro de que una vez que hubiese hablado con la rubia podría trabajar mejor. Si lo analizaba desde cierta lógica, parecía bastante productivo lo que estaba haciendo, casi como una inversión que garantizara su máxima atención y éxito para el futuro de los siguientes proyectos.

James apagó el ordenador y se sintió más relajado, confiado en que encontraría a su némesis en su hogar. Le sorprendía lo mucho que la búsqueda lo había afectado, ahora que podía analizarlo, se sentía más satisfecho de lo que nadie hubiese previsto. Ahora sí, ya que había cumplido con su objetivo, se permitió escuchar el zumbido molesto de su subconsciente. Quizá no debió haberlo hecho.

_¿Por qué la buscas?_

Qué pregunta más estúpida. Represalia, por supuesto.

_¿Por qué la buscas?_

No la buscaba, _no en ese sentido_, hablando de ser evidente.

_¿Por qué?_

La busca porque es _ella_. _Ella que siempre tiene la culpa de todo. _La busco porque no puedo dejar de buscarla. No importaba si era porque quisiera hablarle, si había un pequeño rincón en su alma que aún añorara una mirada de aceptación. Parecía como si su subconsciente no soportara la idea de sentirse solo, no cuando sabía que _ella _estaba ahí. Cerca. No era fácil decidirse pero podía asegurarle a cualquiera, la odiaba. Por supuesto que la odiaba.

Y entonces la voz en su cabeza dejó de preguntar.

Cindy preparaba té en su cocina. Su tranquilo día de introspección se había visto interrumpido por la inesperada (aunque no tanto) visita de Libby, que sonriendo en la puerta de casa, con un paraguas púrpura en su mano derecha le había pedido que la dejara entrar luego de soltarle un elocuente saludo.

Parecía lógico si se ponía a analizarlo, después de todos estos años de amistad, no podía imaginarse un día sin que su mejor amiga se preocupara por ella. Una preocupación necesaria que iba a evitar que se aislara en su departamento por un buen rato. No la molestaba, sin embargo, que su mejor amiga hubiese ido a buscarla.

Apenas terminó de servir las dos tazas las puso en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala, donde Libby conversaba por el teléfono. _Seguramente es Sheen_, pensó la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos. No lo entendía, aún después de muchos años de análisis, parecía imposible que _Sheen _y Libby siguieran juntos. _La sola idea de que estén juntos es escalofriante_. Sin embargo, la vida le había enseñado que a veces las reuniones insólitas solían ser las más valiosas y tampoco es como si la pareja de su mejor amiga fuera completamente detestable. Quizá un poco exasperante, pero definitivamente entretenido. Sheen y ella nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, pero el tiempo había creado una especie de alianza no hablada entre ellos, que permitía que pudieran reunirse cuando Libby así lo requería. Además, siempre solían gastarse bromas mutuas de vieja seudo rivalidad. Sólo si la obligaban a decirlo, admitiría que pasar el tiempo con Sheen era divertido.

Dejó sobre la mesita de centro la bandeja y le lanzó a Libby una mirada irónica mientras le indicaba con la mano que iría a traer de la cocina los aperitivos. La susodicha, sin embargo, no le prestó atención y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía conversando con su novio.

La rubia suspiró. Fue entonces cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Una vez, tan rápido que casi creyó que lo había imaginado. Pestañeando confundida se acercó al intercomunicador y se decidió a echar un vistazo fugaz, sólo para estar segura de que no estaba dejando a nadie afuera, en un día de lluvia.

La visión hizo que su cuerpo se congelara en su lugar, que sus hombros se pudieran rígidos y que la vista le ardiera. No era una reacción normal, pero normal no era lo que estaba pasándole. Afuera de su casa, bajo un paraguas azul marino, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea de censura estaba James Neutron. Ese personaje detestado con el que había hecho una apuesta estúpida que aún ahora no entendía. Qué bizarro, qué ridículo, que increíblemente desafortunado. Lo miró por un momento, por unos segundos, antes de alzar el brazo y contestar por el auricular.

— Sí, ¿quién es? — preguntó con la voz estrangulada, esperando engañarlo para que se fuera inmediatamente.

— ¿Cinthia Vortex? — dijo él mientras se removía incómodo en su lugar, como si le disgustara estar parado ahí afuera — Soy yo, James Neutron.

— ¿Qué quieres, Neutron? — le contestó con rudeza, dejando escapar el mal humor que parecía siempre reservado para él — Estoy ocupada.

— Lamento molestarte Vortex — agregó él, con sarcasmo mal disimulado — ¿Me dejarías entras? Quiero hablar contigo.

— No, lo que sea que quieras decir Neutron, lo puedes decir ahí fuera — le contestó de mal humor, sintiéndose especialmente satisfecha con el conocimiento de que él _no se sentía bien._

— … — sus ojos brillaron con furia azul mientras que su cuerpo de tensaba, Cindy no estaba completamente segura, pero parecía a punto de lanzar uno de sus comentarios ácidos que siempre lograban herirla.

— ¡Hey, _Jimmy_! — dijo Libby entusiasmada mientras le quitaba el auricular a una asombrada Cindy que recién recordaba que no se encontraba sola en su casa — ¿qué haces ahí afuera?, ¿porqué no entras? — estaba a punto de presionar el botón que abría la reja pero la rubia la detuvo, una mirada horrorizada que le advertía que no se atreviera a abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Libby? — le susurró Cindy, exasperada — ¡¿No estabas hablando con Sheen?

— Está en camino, ¿qué te pasa a ti? — le preguntó la morena con una ceja levantada — no vas a dejar que Jimmy se congele ahí afuera, ¿verdad?

— Sí, quizá, se lo merece.

— Niña, no seas infantil.

— Hablando del correcto uso de los adjetivos… — agregó la rubia con sarcasmo.

— Cindy.

— ¿Qué?

— Igual vas a tener que abrirle, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué? — justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz más adulta de un hiperactivo personaje, que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un niño en su interior.

— ¡Hey, _Jimmy_!, ¿cómo andas, hermano?

— ¡Mierda!, ¡odio a Sheen! ¡lo odio, Libby! — exclamó Vortex con resignación mientras miraba la sonrisa divertida que su mejor amiga estaba lanzando en su dirección.

No le quedó más remedio que soltar el auricular en su lugar. No sin antes apretar el botón destinado a abrir la puerta eléctrica.

Sheen Estevez había crecido para convertirse en lo que muchas chicas podían considerar un chico _atractivo_. De alguna manera, sus rasgos infantiles habían crecido para producir un rostro varonil que ahora servía como representante de varios anuncios publicitarios. Era un modelo que estaba haciéndose reconocido poco a poco, todavía no lo suficiente para que las personas en la calle le pidieran autógrafos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que las chicas sonrieran emocionadas cuando lo veían. En su arrogancia, Sheen podía admitir que ese tipo de atención le encantaba. Ser modelo estaba bien, pagaba sus cuentas y podía hacer todo tipo de poses extravagantes. Además, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sabía que a su novia la idea le encantaba. Sí, podría decirse que Estevez estaba bien, un poco loco pero bien.

Aunque la vida se encargaba de llevar a cada quien por su lado; de maneras realmente inesperadas, además; Jimmy, Carl y él habían encontrado la manera de mantener el contacto durante los años que había durando su paso a la adultez. Aún y con todos los inconvenientes siempre se lograban reunir mensualmente para conversar, gritarse, divertirse, verse un rato antes de dedicarse cada uno a sus asuntos. Su carácter seguía siendo esencialmente el mismo, pero el contexto había hecho que maduraran un poco, muy poquito. Hasta el despistado de Carl lo había mencionado algunas veces, como el tiempo parecía agregar pequeñas cosas o transformar otras. No era malo, pero a veces podía ser preocupante.

Sheen jamás esperó encontrar a Jimmy fuera de la casa de Cindy en un día de lluvia. No porque le pareciera descabellado, sino porque conocía de primera mano lo tercos que podían ser sus amigos. Ah, pero eso que importaba, la vida siempre encontraba la manera. Si no, sólo bastaba con ver a Ultra Lord, había cambiado de traje de batalla en 1809 ocasiones y a Sheen seguía gustándole. Lo mejor de ser adulto, además, era que podía comprarle todos los accesorios necesarios a su figura de acción favorita.

— ¿Cómo estás, mi princesa de chocolate? — le preguntó el modelo a su novia, mientras se pasaba de largo a Cindy y dejaba que Jimmy pasara a regañadientes.

— ¿Qué te pasa Estevez, no sabes saludar? — le preguntó la rubia de mal humor, mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual con el niño genio. — Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres Neutron?

— Esperaba que me dejaras pasar para poder señalar mi punto. — Le contestó Jimmy con igual desgano, mientras dejaba su paraguas apoyado en la pared. La verdad sea dicha, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba en la casa de Cindy Vortex, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

— En realidad, preferiría no dejarte pasar. — Dijo Cindy, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Pero lo hará. Siéntate con Sheen y conmigo, Jimmy. — Intervino Libby con una sonrisa más amable, mientras lo guiaba a la sala de estar e ignoraba la mirada de indignación que su mejor amiga le estaba dirigiendo.

Al final se sentaron Sheen y Libby en el sofá más grande, frente al gran cuadro que tenía Cindy en vez de televisor. En los sillones individuales y enfrentados, con apenas una mesilla de centro de por medio, la rubia y el genio parecían asesinarse con la mirada. Ni la morena ni el fan de Ultra Lord trataron de inmiscuirse en su disputa gestual, ocupados en mirarse fija y empalagosamente a los ojos, ensimismados en su burbuja particular y alejados de trivialidades como las que sucedían en ese momento.

— ¿Y bien, Neutron? — La voz le salió autoritaria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, alzaba la barbilla y cruzaba la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. — ¿Qué te trae a mi departamento?

— Te extrañaba. — Señaló con una mueca irónica, sonriendo de lado, pareciendo malicioso. — Vine a hablar del proyecto.

— Tendría que ser urgentísimo y, sin embargo, no encuentro ninguna llamada perdida del decano en mi celular. — La rubia mintió, no se fijaba en su celular desde que lo había apagado. — ¿Mientes, Neutron?

— Todavía no eres tan importante para que el decano te llame al celular, Vortex. Y sí es urgente, ya que él mismo me envió a hablar contigo, dado que tu teléfono no parece estar funcionando. — Jimmy se felicitó a sí mismo, no podía creer que pudiera llevar la conversación sin llegar, todavía, a terreno pantanoso. Sólo un minuto más así y ya podría tener lista la mentira que estaba planeando soltar.

— ¿Qué? — La rubia alzó una ceja. _Mierda_, pensó, _justo cuando lo desconecto. _— Mi teléfono está en perfecto estado. ¿Y por qué te enviaría a ti, si eres tan importante?, ¿no deberías estar resolviendo lo que sea que esté pasando?, Sasha pudo haber venido…

— ¿Qué son todas estas preguntas, Vortex? — Preguntó ligeramente irritado. — ¿Quién es Sasha?

— Sasha es mi amigo, ya te lo presentaron, deberías acordarte. Cualquiera dirá que tienes la cabeza tan grande para nada. Te pregunto lo razonable.

— No estaría aquí si no fuera por obligación. — Trató de que el rostro de Sasha viniera a su mente pero todo lo que podía recordar era su apellido. _Smith_, muy común, por eso sólo lo sabía por reflejo. _Amigo, sí claro_. — Necesito que me acompañes al lugar de exploración.

— ¿Para qué? Boyce no me ha informado… — Jimmy la interrumpió, parecía ansioso además de molesto.

— Es porque Boyce todavía no lo sabe. — Junto sus manos y bajó el rostro, agregando sombras a sus facciones. — Necesito ir primero y asegurarme de las condiciones del lugar y necesito que tú hagas los primeros esbozos para la mediación.

— Así que… me necesitas. — La rubia parecía satisfecha, sonriendo con todos los dientes, con los párpados ligeramente caídos, los ojos verdes brillantes y carismáticos. — Me estás pidiendo que _intervenga_.

— Te estoy pidiendo que _hagas tu trabajo_. — James también se cruzó de brazos.

— Podrías habérselo pedido a alguien más.

— No recuerdo el nombre de nadie más.

— Eres un grosero, Jimmy Neutron.

— James. Ya te dije que soy James.

— Jimmy Nerdtron, ¿qué tal?

— ¡BUENO, A VER! — Exclamó Sheen. — ¿Es que no hay un televisor en esta casa?

— ¿Para qué quieres un televisor? — Cindy se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, irritada.

— Ultra Lord… — Libby contestó por él, ignorando la mirada asombrada de que el genio y la rubia le estaban dirigiendo.

— Hay una en mi habitación. — Suspiró. — Pero no te aseguro que el cable funcione, ha estado lloviendo muy fuerte y nadie ha venido a reparar la antena todavía.

— ¡Funcionará! — Exclamó Sheen, contento, mientras arrastraba a Libby por el pasillo.

El silencio se volvió incómodo de repente, con Cindy en el sillón individual más grande, sentada muy derecha, con los brazos tan tensos que parecían a punto de golpear por instinto. Jimmy, en cambio, se removía incómodo en el sillón más amplio, como si no encontrara el espacio adecuado para su cuerpo. Llevaba encima un abrigo negro cubierto de rocío y el cabello ligeramente aplastado alrededor del rostro. Parecía más pálido que de costumbre y, mientras lo observaba, Cindy se dio cuenta de que debió pasarla realmente mal tratando de encontrar su departamento. _Geniecillo_. Pensó con ternura a pesar de sí misma y antes de que se diera cuenta sus hombros se habían relajado un poco.

— ¿Quieres chocolate?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendido mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas. Ya no parecía tan arrogante y a Cindy se acordó de cuando era más joven.

— ¿Quieres chocolate? — Repitió en un suspiro, reprimiendo el sarcasmo que se le quedó en la punta de la lengua. — No sería bueno que te enfermes, Neutron.

— Sí, gracias. — Respondió más tranquilo.

— Y dame tu abrigo por el amor de Dios, lo vas a arruinar si sigues moviéndote.

— Es incómodo. — Se defendió mientras se levantaba y lo desabotonaba. — Gracias.

— Puedes prender la radio mientras voy por tu chocolate. — Colgó el abrigo junto a la puerta de entrada y se perdió tras la puerta vaivén de la cocina.

La mayoría de veces sucedía así. Se peleaban, viscerales, parecía que incluso la premisa más idiota sobre el odio y el amor era imposible. No sólo porque el odio indicara emoción, sino por el verdadero desprecio que escupían en las frases. Luego, cuando algo los interrumpía, porque siempre había interrupciones, se quedaban en silencio por largos periodos de tiempo. No era miedo a hablar, era miedo a llegar a la conclusión de que nunca volverían a hacerlo. Era la primera vez que no volvían a discutir inmediatamente, insultándose como si fuera un torneo. Quizá era el tiempo, la madurez ineludible de la experiencia, asomándose poco a poco, como si todavía fuera demasiado pronto para instalarse.

A veces quedaba ese rastro de nostalgia. La certeza de que la diferencia estaba fundada en igualdades. A veces se sentía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si nadie quisiese que lo hiciera.

— Toma. — Le ofreció Cindy en una servilleta de tela amarilla y una gran taza verde de aza púrpura. — Tu premio de consolación.

— ¿Qué?

— Vas un punto debajo de mí, Neutron.

— No te entiendo.

— Di lo que quieras, pero tú has venido por mi ayuda, ¿verdad? — Cindy sonrió. — Voy ganando.

— Lo que sea. — Replicó molesto. — Sobre una marca de cuánto deberíamos hacer esto.

— Veinte.

— Está bien. El primero que tenga veinte puntos a su favor gana.

— Es un trato.

— Pero vamos a hacer una apuesta más interesante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ya que hemos prometido que de todas formas no vamos a vernos nunca. — Cindy asintió. — Al menos debería haber un castigo para el perdedor.

— Muy valiente de tu parte, Neutron, considerando que vas perdiendo. — Se sentó junto a él. — Está bien. El perdedor tiene que hacer dos cosas que el ganador le pida. Pueden ser embarazosas pero no imposibles ni demasiado extremas.

— ¿Sintiendo la presión, Vortex?

— ¿De qué?, ¿preferías que te haga vestir de mujer y lo pase por cable en vez de televisión nacional? — Se frotó las manos. — Vas a perder.

— Muy graciosa. — Alzó una ceja sarcástica pero prefirió aceptar las condiciones. — Ya me reiré cuando…

— ¿Sí?

— Hay tantas cosas que no sé por cual decidirme. Hasta que gane tendré tiempo de escoger.

— Sueña.

— Los últimos serán los primeros.

— Tú sigue diciéndote eso, perdedor.

— ¿Perdedor, eh? — Le sonrió. — Ya veremos.

Entrecruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y se apoyó un poco para estirar las piernas. Soltó un suspiro largo y relajado mientras dejaba que el sonido de la lluvia calmara sus ansías competitivas. Tenía ganas de saltar, de señalar, de gritar, de sacarle la lengua y pintarle la frente. Tenía tantas ganas de ganarle como cuando tenían diez años. Ah, eso se sentía bien, se sentía bien tener a Jimmy al lado tomando chocolate. En una irritante incertidumbre que parecía volverse más y más nebulosa. También podía ser agradable.

— Te has vuelto un gruñón, Neutron.

— ¿Perdón?

— Molestarte por un poco de lluvia. — Le palmeó el hombro. — La vida te ha cambiado. — Dijo con solemnidad juguetona.

— Te has conseguido un departamento en el sitio más olvidado del mundo. — Replicó molesto. — No aparecía ni en el google maps.

— ¿Me has estado buscando usando internet?

— Me demoré tres horas en encontrar tu departamento.

— ¿Me has estado buscando por internet?

— ¿No tienes dinero para rentar en una zona menos problemática?

— ¡Hey! Me gusta mi privacidad. Además hay un montón de parques a los alrededores.

— No soy un gruñón. — Dejó la taza en la mesilla del centro y le frunció el ceño.

— Sí, claro. — Bufó. — Eres tan gruñón que no me sorprendería encontrarte convertido en Víctor.

— No has perdido el sentido del humor, ¿verdad?

— Para nada.

Sonrió en una mueca torcida y sarcástica, mirando al frente por cortesía, con la taza entre sus manos y el perfil más perverso del universo. No parecía tanto un científico como un científico loco, lleno de polvo invisible, de experimentos extraños. A veces, cuando no se esforzaba, parecía un tipo muy atractivo. En silencio, sobretodo, muy simpático en su callada y agridulce simpatía. A Cindy le gustaba cuando podía verlo así, cuando lo sentía tan cerca que los pensamientos intrépidos le animaban a tocarlo.

— Nunca lo diré, Neutron.

— ¿El qué?

— No lo puedo decir.

— Entonces para qué mencionarlo. — Parece más irritado. Cindy se ríe.

— Es divertido.

— ¿Lo es?

— No diré lo que las otras personas dirían.

— ¿En qué contexto?

— Tú sabes, cuando dos conocidos se encuentran.

— No te debo dinero, Vortex.

— Listo, muy listo, por qué no me sorprende. — Pone los ojos en blanco. — Nunca diré nada espantoso como _te extrañé_.

Jimmy se congela, no se atreve a morir y siente que las palmas se vuelven resbalosas. Se está poniendo nervioso, qué curioso, siempre se pone nervioso con Cindy y sus extrañezas. Te extraño, sí, eso dirían otros que se aprecian.

— Yo tampoco Vortex. No te extrañé nada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Gracias a quienes todavía se pasan por aquí para leer. Si todavía hay interés en saber en qué termina esta historia, me alegrará continuarla. En todo caso, espero que haya entretenido un poco sus ratos libres.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos.**

**XoOo(porot)**

Me alegra haber contribuido a ampliar tu vocabulario. Gracias por el review :), no te preocupes, si tú me esperas para actualizar, yo te espero el comentario. Seguiré, que los tiempos libres tienen que ocuparse en algún rato. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, ahora que estoy por terminar un fanfic que había tenido toda mi atención. Gracias por las vibras. Muchas para ti también. Nos vemos pronto.

**FioO**

Gracias por tu review.

**Balula**

Van a pasar muchas cosas. Gracias por tu review.

**Lenny ^^**

Sí, yo diría que Cindy necesita mucha terapia, espero no haberla puesto demasiado bipolar. Leerás más, pero tenme paciencia que soy algo lenta con esto del proceso de actualizaciones. No te preocupes, Sheen y Carl van a aparecer con muchísima más frecuencia, ellos serán el Dream Team para siempre. Muchas gracias por tu review, Lenny. Nos vemos pronto.

**Loba**

Claro que actualizo, espero que puedas leerlo. Le pongo muchas ganas, disfruta la lectura. Nos vemos pronto.

A SuSi-MA, sofy cuneo y a sam-ely-ember les contesté a través del reply. Espero que les haya llegado la respuesta, de no ser el caso, me avisan para enviarla nuevamente.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos más pronto de lo que parece.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**


End file.
